marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Technobliterator
Leave your message below and I will promptly reply. Images et al Ah, my apologies - for singular images I use ye olde regular image upload rather than Multiple Upload, so didn't even know :P Was wondering why the drop-down license selection only had red links. I'll try to keep that in mind as I fumble around - I've got a metric ton of info that was just handed down to me, which will likely take several days to go through and add. Not too many images, I don't think, but we'll see! Raylan13 (talk) 18:36, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :I've been using the "Add Image" button on the Images page, so that's why. ;) Raylan13 (talk) 18:47, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Url By the way, I snagged the marvels-spider-man.wikia.com url for this site. Would you prefer to keep the current url, or make that one the main? Raylan13 (talk) 19:09, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :Checked with JH, and we're fine with using the marvels-spider-man url, as long as spidermanps4 still redirects. Whichever url is best for things like SEO is fine by me.-- 19:18, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Cool :) I'll set the other as the main - this one will redirect automatically. Raylan13 (talk) 19:27, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Lore Entirely up to you how you'd like to handle those pages ;) I've constructed them before on multiple wikis, so was doing what I was used to. But feel free to tweak/protect/change template as you see fit! Raylan13 (talk) 22:28, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Adding info from dead wiki Hi Technobliterator! Before I knew this wiki existed, I was madly trying to rally support for the other Spider-Man PS4 wiki and kind of taking the regins there. I had extensive sections written for the Development and Press sections of the Marvel's Spider-Man game page. Would I be allowed to import all that info over here to this wiki? I am SO RELIEVED to find there is an active community writing about this game. I was at my wit's end trying to get people to help write on the other one before. Thanks! — Emitewiki2 (talk) 18:08, August 31, 2018 (UTC) : Absolutely, you're more than welcome to! Feel free to add anything from the other wiki that is missing here, I'll sort through anything you add.-- 18:30, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Character page titles Hey! So this is something we switched around on the other Spider-Man wiki, but can we change all the character pages to be their super-hero/villain names as the title of the page with their alter-egos being redirect pages? The reason for this would be because when game players are looking up stuff about characters, they're going to be searching the Internet for the villain/hero names, not something like "Herman Schultz". Having character pages be titled by their aliases will allow us to swoop in a grab a lot of new readers, and it will make them much less confused. I totally understand why we originally have it the way it is now, and it makes sense for something like the Marvel Database. But for a wiki specific to only the video game alias page titles I think will make a lot more sense :) Thanks! — Emitewiki2 (talk) 05:50, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :I wouldn't have a problem with it, but it's down to community consensus. If other people are in agreement, we can do it. :The main reason why we went with the current system is due to the fact that characters change their alias all the time. For instance, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, but in the comics, so is Mile Morales at a point. As Mile Morales exists in this universe, it's entirely possible that he becomes Spider-Man in a future installment. Plus, lots of villains' aliases change hands. :But again, I don't feel too strongly about this, as I can see both sides of the argument. If you get a couple more people in favor, through Discord or forums, we can change it.-- 06:17, September 5, 2018 (UTC) PS4 Heya ;) Pretty shortly you'll notice me adding "video game on PlayStation 4" after Marvel's Spider-Man across pages. Apparently this exact wording is much better for SEO, as having only Marvel's Spider-Man apparently will also return subjects about Amazing Spider-Man and other Spider-Man video games rather than the PlayStation-specific game. Obviously we want as much (accurate) traffic being driven here as possible :P Raylan13 (talk) 15:39, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, sounds fair enough. I'll try to make sure people don't remove that! Thanks for all the help so far, really glad with how the wiki's been progressing and hopeful that it'll be successful when the game launches tomorrow.-- 15:48, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Categories With only one game and no references to a new game coming after this, it makes the most sense to have either "X in Marvels's Spider-Man" or "X", but not both. Having both at this point just makes the category tree unnecessarily dense; since pages are already tagged with the former, I'm moving through and deleting the latter (except for those that don't have a "X in Marvel's Spider-Man" connected category). Raylan13 (talk) 15:38, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :That makes sense. We can re-add "X in Marvel's Spider-Man" if another game is confirmed. Isn't there a novel based on the game, though?-- 15:40, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I haven't heard of one. I would think marketing would have pushed it if there was, but obviously I could be mistaken :P And just for clarification: the "X in Marvel's Spider-Man" was the category that was kept, for the most part ;) Raylan13 (talk) 15:25, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Concept art Thought you might be interested in some concept art from the game, featured on Kotaku. Raylan13 (talk) 16:23, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :Definitely. Thank you for showing me this!-- 18:04, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Hostile Takeover Hi, I was just wondering if you guys are planning on adding content from Hostile Takeover to this wiki. I think it has some very important story elements for Kingpin, Yuri, MJ and Peter, and also introduces some very good characters like Echo and Blood-Spider. Thanks, L. 08:57, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, anyone can add content to this wiki. Lots of our editors (including me) have been busy lately, and I don't know anyone who owns the book, but we would definitely like to see content from it covered!-- 12:30, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Spider-Geddon What's up, Technobliterator? I was just wondering whether we could also include events that Spider-Man of the PS4 Universe (or Earth-1048) participated in during the latest Spider-Geddon crossover. He has appeared in nearly all four issues and there are some interesting character developments for him, such as his interaction with Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616. I think we should include those events but I need confirmation before we can begin. Thanks a lot! Mite-Man16 (talk) 00:35, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! While I'm happy to refer to those events on pages, perhaps giving them their own sections on pages, from what I can tell, the events of Spider-Geddon didn't actually occur within the PS4 universe. So while I'd include them, I wouldn't include them under "History" sections or give them their own categories, if that makes sense. Perhaps they can go under either "Behind the scenes" or be given their own header?-- 01:05, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Good idea, but if we can include a Spider-Geddon section on Peter's History section as the latest event (after all the DLCs), maybe we can concisely talk about only HIS story and experiences in Spider-Geddon rather than a comprehensive summary of the entire crossover event?Mite-Man16 (talk) 01:40, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, definitely. You have the right idea!-- 08:35, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Aliases How are you doing, Technobliterator? I just wanna ask why we can't also include an Aliases listing for each character infoboxes. Each of the characters' in game bio not only mentions their powers, abilities, occupations etc, it also has its own alias listings for each character. It's not that I'm following what the MCU is well known for, cos a lotta other Wikis follow the same style...Who knows maybe this wiki can also be infamous for that? Thanks!Mite-Man16 (talk) 17:59, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't like when those wikis do it either. Listing vaguely referenced names as "aliases" just makes infoboxes much too long, and is not relevant or useful information to the reader. :That said, if you are solely following the in-game alias listings, then it's fine to include.-- 00:33, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Headers How's it going, Technobliterator? I just wanna know if you wanna stick with putting a characteristics header and then putting personality, powers and abilities sections all under it. I think we should put individual headers for Personality, Powers and Abilities, Appearence etc 'cause it's easier to maneuver thru the page (especially if mobile viewed) whereas if you put em all under the characteristics header, it tends to get more convoluted. Thanks!Mite-Man16 (talk) 21:15, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :Definitely best to group them all under Characteristics for organization, and to distinguish it from History.-- 21:30, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Yup. Personality, Powers & Abilities, Appearance, etc. all cover different aspects of a character's characteristics, thus they should be used to subdivide a single Characteristics section as needed, just like with any other sections (e.g. the History section). –User:Jak Himself (talk) 23:34, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, okay, I got that. But lets say someone wanted to just go straight to the Powers and Abilities section or the Equipment. Instead of scrolling down thru a lot of info to find that, they could just see its header and find the desired info more easier. This is especially the case if they're looking at the page thru their phones. They wouldn't have to click the Characteristics header and find what they're looking for thru a multitude of data 'cause they can just click on a Powers and Abilities header and find what they're looking for straight away. Same goes for the others. Mite-Man16 (talk) 03:49, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::In a similar scenario: if someone is scrolling through a smaller page, wherein the Appearances or Personality sections are no more than a few sentences each, they wouldn't want to have to click to open each individual section. Scrolling through large amounts of text is much easier. ::::The "Characteristics" section belongs together for the same reason the "Relationships" section does. On Peter Parker's page, you wouldn't want Mary Jane, Aunt May, or Otto Octavius, to be top level headers, so why Appearance or Personality? The sections are put that way for organization purposes. ::::Also, in future, try to discuss this with the community and have community consensus on something before changing it.-- 20:10, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah, okay, thanks Technobliterator. Just wanted some justification, y'know? You have now satisfied my OCD.Mite-Man16 (talk) 14:04, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Edits Hello Technobliterator! I just wanted to say thank you for the greeting, I am really looking forward to doing more edits with you guys. I was wondering if I had permission to edit Peter Parker/Spider-Man, because there is something I really want to add. Anyways, thanks again for the greeting and I will see you very soon, Peace! :Sure. As long as you're here to improve the wiki, edit whatever you like. If you make mistakes, we can revert it and correct them.-- 23:12, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hey Technobilerator! I'm S-D379, and I'm a not-so-regular reader of this wiki, as I lurk around to read articles and stuff. I noticed that on pages like Electro and Doctor Octopus you have images of them with a black background. I was wondering if I could help and remove the backgrounds so you get a smooth image with a transparent background? I'm no stranger to Wikia's editing style and manual, as I'm a prominent member of other wikis. I look forward to your response! Cheers! 07:01, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, that would be really helpful. No need to ask permission if you're here to help the wiki! As a bonus, would you be able to follow the recommended file naming scheme? For instance, naming an image like that "Doctor Octopus from MSM render.png" works as an image for him with no background.-- 09:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Antagonist Is Kingpin the tertiary antagonist of the game while Silver Sable is the quaternary since Kingpin has more influence :There's really no point adding "quaternary", "tertiary", "secondary" antagonist to the character pages, because it's debatable and not really useful info. Just say "a major antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man".-- 00:06, January 23, 2020 (UTC) But Mister Negative's article says that he is the secondary antagonist but even if we not going to use tertiary or quaternary but can you give me the answer? Well? :My original response still stands.-- 15:07, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Kingpin was responsible for the entire conflict of the game and plus you deal with his gang and schemes until the very end of the game and he was still controlling hideouts throughout the game